A month at the manor
by Scarlettandgreen
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron have to spend about a month at the Malfoy, to check if the Malfoys are still loyal death eaters.
1. Chapter 1

"Good evening Weasleys!"  
>Said Kingsley, the new minister of magic. He had just apparated to the Burrow, where Harry and Hermione were staying after the war.<br>"Hello there minister! How is everything going?" Asked smiling.  
>"Everything is okay now." He replied.<br>"I wanted this to be very fast. Is Harry, Ron, and Hermione here?" Asked Kingsley  
>"yes, they are. Do you want me to call them?"<br>"Please." He said.  
>walked out of the kitchen, and went to the living room. Where Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stood.<br>"The minister wants to talk to you" She said looking at Harry.  
>"Me?" He asked her<br>"All three of you." "Come Ginny".  
>Molly and Ginny went back to the kitchen.<br>"They are right through that door" Said Mrs. Weasley.  
>Kingsley marched into the living room.<br>"Hello Harry. Ron. Hermione. How are you all doing?"  
>"I've been worse" said Harry.<br>Ron and Hermione sat there, and didn't say anything.  
>"Well, it's been a month since you defeated Lord Voldemort, Harry."<br>There was a short pause.  
>"proceed." Said Harry.<br>"Most death eaters are dead, the ones who are not, are in Azkaban by now. Except for-"  
>"The Malfoys." Said the trio together.<br>"yes, as you told me , Narcissa Malfoy lied to Lord Voldemort about you being dead. Right?"  
>"yes," Said Harry.<br>"After they went back to Hogwarts to get their son, Draco Malfoy, they ran away and didn't fight on the second war."  
>"For those reasons, I didn't put them in Azkaban."<br>"But, I would like you three to spend some time at the Malfoy Manor. Just to check on what they have been doing, and if they possess any dark magic object."  
>"No" Said Ron<br>"That's totally mental, spending time with Malfoy?"  
>"None of you are Aurors yet. But you are the best I have."<br>" I think we should do it" Said Harry.  
>"But-" Ron started, but never finished because Harry was still talking.<br>"It's not going to be that bad. besides, we can get back at Malfoy, Ron. Isn't that what you always wanted after all the things he said to you?"  
>"I'm still not sure." Stated Ron.<br>"This is important, . We need to be sure that they are not up to something. You know they were close to Voldemort." Said Kingsley.  
>"Yeah, sure. I'll think about it." Not sure at all<br>"Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time  
>"Well, I was thinking about going to Australia and find my parents. But, since this is for the ministry, and it seems important. Mum and Dad could wait a bit" She did not look happy at all.<br>"Ok, we're in." Said Harry.  
>"Thank you very much." Said Kingsley<br>"I will be awarding you each 650 galleons afterwards"  
>Their mouths fell open. They did not expect any money at all.<br>"I shall come back tomorrow for details." Said Kingsley.  
>"Goodbye" He said.<br>Before they could reply, he disapparated.  
>"I don't know about this, Harry." Said Ron.<br>"We are talking about 650 galleons Ron. And it's not that bad."  
>"Yeah, but is not only Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are gonna be there too."<br>"I think we should do it. We lived around Malfoy for six years. A few more days is not going to kill us, Ron." Said Hermione trying to sound cheerful.  
>"Yeah, ok, you are right. But if anything happens it's your fault." He said, smirking.<br>A second later, Mrs. Weasley came in.  
>"Dinner time!" She said.<br>"I'm starving!" Claimed Ron.  
>"you're always starving, Ron." Said Hermione smiling.<br>They sat down to eat.  
>The Weasleys were very silent since the war.<p>

All they could hear was the noise of the silverware hitting the plates.  
>"So." Said finally.<br>"What did Kingsley say to you?" She asked.  
>"He told us about going to the Malfoy manor and watching the Malfoys." Said Harry.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because they were death eaters. They were the only ones that lived who didn't go to azkaban."<br>"Why didn't Kingsley send them to azkaban?" Asked loudly.  
>"Because Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort. And when the second war started they ran away, not wanting to fight." Harry answered.<br>"But since they were death eaters, we still have to check on their house and see how they behave." Hermione said.  
>"oh, okay." Said<br>"Well, I do feel sorry for you. Having to spend time with that Lucius Malfoy." He finished.  
>"it's okay though. Kingsley is going to pay us 650 Galleons for it." Said Ron.<br>"Oh. That is very good." replied.  
>Ron nodded.<br>Nobody spoke until they finished eating.  
>"Well, I have to go to bed." Said Ginny.<br>She kissed Harry goodnight.  
>"Goodnight everyone" She said while walking up the stairs.<br>"Goodnight" They all replied.  
>"Well, I think we should go to bed too" Said looking at her husband.<br>"yes. Well Nighty night everyone." He said.  
>"bye" Hermione,Harry and Ron replied.<br>"it's getting late, and i'm very tired." Said Hermione.  
>"Yeah, me too." Harry replied<p>

Everyone was sleeping. Except for Hermione. She couldn't sleep, and this wasn't the first time either. All she thought about was Ron, and how they didn't snog once since that first time at the room of requirement. Did he not like the kiss? Was he still in "love" with Lavender? She didn't know, and yet, she was too scared to ask. Is it because they are around his family? Or is he sad about Fred's death? … They didn't hang out just the two of them, Harry was always around. Maybe that was it. Or maybe he just didn't want her.

"Hermione dear, time to wake up."  
>"Hermione!"<br>She opened her eyes. It was .  
>"Good morning dear."<br>"Morning Molly"  
>"I just woke Harry and Ron, they are downstairs eating breakfast. Kingsley said he is going to be here in one hour to talk to you about all that Malfoy thing."<br>"Oh,yeah…" Hermione started  
>"Well, i'm going downstairs so you can change." Said .<br>"Alright." Hermione replied.  
>walked out of the room.<br>Hermione went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.  
>She changed, and then ran downstairs.<br>"good morning everyone!" She said smiling.  
>"Morning." Said Ginny and Ron at the same time.<br>Hermione ate her breakfast calmly.  
>She walked over to where Harry and Ron were.<br>"What are you guys doing?" She asked.  
>"Looking at some old picture of us." Harry replied.<br>"Wow, I remember that one! Our First year at Hogwarts!" Said Hermione.  
>They just stared at the picture for a few minutes, nobody said anything.<br>"You kids better change. Kingsley will be here in a half an hour." Said .  
>"Yeah,sure Mum." Ron replied.<br>Both of the boys went to their room to change.  
>Hermione stayed down stairs, she had already changed.<br>She looked down to the pictures. And tears fell down her face.  
>"It's Ron, isn't it?" Asked Ginny as she walked into the room.<br>"No, it's just that..hmm.. I was..uh..looking at these pictures and it reminded me of our first years at Hogwarts." Hermione replied.  
>"I know it's Ron Hermione. Don't lie."<br>"You know, he told me all about that day you two snogged. He really likes you. He is just too scared to say anything to you. Even though it's obvious you like him back. You know Ron, Hermione. Someday he will tell you he likes you. You know he is kind of slow when it comes to relationships." Said Ginny.  
>"Yeah you're right, Ginny."<br>"I know I am." said Ginny smiling.

The door knocked.  
>"it's him!" Said loudly.<br>"Ginny go call the boys!" She said.  
>"HARRY, RON! THE MINISTER IS HERE!" Shouted Ginny.<br>and Kingsley came into the living room. A second later Harry and Ron appeared too.  
>"Come Ginny." Said .<br>The two witches marched out of the living room.  
>"Hello again . , Miss Granger." He said smiling<br>"Hello minister." They all replied.  
>"Well, as I was saying yesterday, you all will have to watch the Malfoys. And You will be having to live at the Malfoy Manor for about a month."<br>"Live at the Malfoy Manor for a month!" Asked Ron angrily.  
>"Yes, Ron. I know it's hard for you. But it's for the good of our people." Said the minister<br>"Why not just put them in Azkaban? They deserve it!" Ron replied.  
>"Well, they were death eaters. But they risked their life. Narcissa Malfoy lied to Lord Voldemort. If it wasn't for her. Voldemort would probably have won the war."<br>"But we still need to do this. To know if that wasn't just another death eater plan."  
>"Well. Yes, okay. That makes more sense." Ron said.<br>"So, as I was saying. You will have to spend about a month at their house. You will have to check every little part of the manor, and be with them in everything they do. You will even have to sleep at the same room as them. We have to know if they aren't plotting anything." Finished Kingsley.  
>"Wait. What do you mean by us having to sleep at the same room as them?" Asked Harry.<br>"Mr. and will not be sleeping in the same room for a month. Each of you, will have to take care of each of them. They can't be sleeping in the same room, but they will be able to spend time together as long as you're around and awake."  
>"I think I get it." Said Hermione.<br>"Do you all understand?" He asked.  
>"hmm Sure.. " Said Ron, who did not look sure at all.<br>Harry nodded.  
>"alright. . Would you like to watch ? Since I noticed you don't like Draco Malfoy?"<br>"uh.. Okay. She seems like the least worst."  
>"I'll take care of Lucius." Said Harry rapidly.<br>"Well. seems like Miss Granger here will be with Malfoy."  
>"Yeah." Said Hermione trying not to sound unhappy.<br>"I will see you in exactly three days. At the Malfoy manor."  
>"Bye." He said.<br>"Bye." The three of them replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!"  
>"I am NOT going to 'share' my room with that mudblood!"<p>

"You are not sharing your room with her. And do not refer Hermione Granger as that word."

"Well then. I much rather have you all ministry people leave me alone!"

"We can't leave you alone. Or would you rather go to Azkaban?" Asked Kinglsey loudly.

"No, I wouldn't. But why does it have to be her? She's a MUDBLOOD!" Shouted Draco.

"I WARNED YOU !"

"You will have to do this. If you don't want to go to Azkaban." Said the minister.

"Draco, please. Do it. It's not gonna be that hard. I do not want to see you in Azkaban." Said Narcissa Malfoy.

"Alright, I'll do it. But if that filthy mudblood annoys me…" He said angrily

"Okay then. , , and are going to be here in two days. They are going to confiscate your wand for the first few weeks. And they will give you back whenever they want to."

"You will have to obey their orders. And do not speak rudely to them. If I hear about anything wrong you do, I will come here and do something about it."

" Well. See you in two days. Goodbye." Said Kingsley just before he apparated.

"I will not be able to do this, father. This is just ridiculous. I'm going to my room!"

Shouted Draco looking at Lucius Malfoy.

"That filthy little mudblood, why do I have to be with her? That is so unfair, I have never done anything that bad. I didn't even want to be a death eater, why me? Why do I have to do this? This is so … ugh.. I can't take this anymore, I'll just take a nap." He thought.

" I think you kids should start packing your stuff to go to the Malfoy manor." Said looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

" I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to do this, it seems so hard. To live in the same house, and in the same bedroom as that Draco Malfoy. I never said I hate him, because I don't. I just don't.. I just don't like his personality. He is foul, mean, and he hates me. Okay Hermione, shake it off, shake it off, you can do this." She though.

Hermione started packing. She packed all of her clothes, her wand, a photo book, some of her all time favorite books, and her old diary.

"Hey Hermione." Said Ron

They were alone, finally. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Ron." She said, still smiling.

"Are you 'excited'?" He said laughing.

"Ron, why would I be excited? I am going to have to spend time with Malfoy. You know how he treats me, Ron."

"I was only joking, come down." Said Ron with a smirk in his face.

"I know, I'm just not very happy with all this. You know?"

"Yeah… I don't like it either." He replied.

"But we have to do this, it's important, for the ministry." Said Hermione

"I know, I know."

"I really hope we can see each other at the manor. I can't stand being without you guys." She said looking at Ron.

"I can't stand being without you too." Said Ron.

Hermione smiled.

Next thing she knew, he was really close to her, both staring at each other's eyes.

They were getting closer, and closer.

"RON!" Screamed from downstairs.

"oh..uh…." He said.

"Go." Hermione replied.

"i'm sorry Hermione, I really like you." Said Ron while walking.

Hermione looked down.

"I'm going to bed." She said to herself.

RING! RING!

It was her old muggle alarm o'clock. Today was the big day, she was going to stay at the malfoy manor to watch Draco. She really didn't want to, but she had.

Draco, dear wake up! They will be here in ten minutes.

Draco heard his mother talking to him.

"I don't want to, all of this is ridiculous, we don't deserve this. we are purebloods mother, I don't want this happening to us. Unfair" He said still sleeping

"Well, we have to, for our sake. "

"That filthy mudblood."

"Come on, let's go eat some breakfast." Said .

"I'm comming, i'm comming." Draco replied while putting his clothes on.

He ran down stairs, and there was them. The three people he hated the most in the world. Weasle bee, scarhead Potter, and mudblood Granger. Yes, he didn't hate Potter that much after saving his life. Twice. But the ginger and the mudblood were still the same for him. Annoying, inferior Gryffindors.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you take to your room please?" The minister was there too.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said.

Hermione tried to smile a little, but she just couldn't stand him. Immature, annoying and a death eater. She didn't hate Draco Malfoy, she thought hate was a strong word. Way too strong. She just didn't think of him as a person she would like to be friends with.

"Look Malfoy, I know I am in _your _house, but you have to listen to me. And obey me. Understood?"

"No Granger, I did not understand. You are not my babysitter."

"I am not. But I am here to 'take care' of you, so you won't do any of your death eater things."

"I WON'T! Okay?" He screamed.

"Don't you disrespect me Malfoy!" Hermione said, shaking.

"Don't you fucking talk to me like i'm a five year old!" Said Draco.

"Well, you have to stop acting like a five year old and respect me. Do you think it's easy for me to be here? I was wanting to do other things while i'm here. But I can't. It's not going to be easy Malfoy, and I think you should try your best. That is what i'm doing."

"Fucking mudblood."

"Don't you call me that!" She screamed.

He ran out of the room

Hermione couldn't help but cry. She really wanted this to turn out okay, be she was tired of him, already.

"How dare he talk to me like that, i'm just here so he won't have to go to Azkaban, i'm helping him in a way. What an idiot." She said to herself.

"Hermione what happend?" Ron bursted inside the room

"It's Malfoy, he is so rude. He called me a mudblood. Again. I don't think I can do this Ron."

"Everything will be okay. I promise you. But we have to do this. Narcissa is not the nicest person in the world too. But if that arse does anything to hurt you, I promise I will kill him."

They both laughed.

"Now come on. I brought us some lunch to eat. Just you, me and Harry. The minister is talking to the Malfoys. Lucius and Narcissa weren't very nice to us either. Well, they were okay, but you know these people, they aren't the best people in the world."

...

"Do you think we are still going to be sane, after all this?"

asked Hermione, laughing.

"Haha. Problably not." Said Ron

They were eating at the garden. Hermione looked at that huge manor, and she actually found it very nice. It looked different in a way. Last time they were there, the manor was dark, gray, ugly. Now it wasn't so bad. The Malfoys had probably painted it.

She saw a tall, skinny, and quite good looking person coming her way. It was, of course, Malfoy.

"I am sorry I called you a mudblood." Said Draco, who did not seem sorry.

"You should be. That was very rude of you." She said.

He rolled his eyes and walked away. Kingsley Shaklebolt was waiting for him a few meters away. They heard Draco say to him:

"there, I did it, Happy now?"

"well, I'm done, I have to unpack my stuff. See you guys later." Said Hermione while standing up.

"Yeah. See you." Said Ron, still looking mysteriously at Malfoy.

Hermione left, heading to her new dormitory.

"I feel so bad for Hermione." Said Ron.

Ron stood up, and ran to where Draco Malfoy was standing.

"If you do anything to hurt her, Malfoy, I swear I will kill you." He said, angrily.

"Whoa whoa, Weasley, I'm sure we are going to handle this just fine." Said Draco with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you better be careful. Because I would hate to be a murderer."

"Okay then, Weasley. I am very much scared of you." Said Malfoy, laughing.

Malfoy walked away.

"Filthy bloodtraitor." He whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy walked to his room.

He quietly opened the door.

Hermione was putting on a pair of pajama pants. Draco couldn't help but to look at her butt. Next thing he new, he had a little smirk on his face. He actually liked what he saw.

Hermione turned around, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, angrily.

"I'm not sure if you know, but this is my room, Granger!" Said Draco.

"Well, this is my room too!" She replied.

"But this is my house, and you shouldn't be changing in the middle of the room like that. It is quite rude."

"Well I am sorry then. Where would you like me to change, ?" Asked Hermione, sarcastically.

"There is a bathroom right there." Draco said, pointing to a door on the corner of the room.

"Okay then. Next time I will change in there. Happy?"

"Yes." He said, sounding annoyed.

"Well, it wasn't all my fault, Malfoy. You now know that I live here too. You should've had knocked on the door before you came in."

"Well, I forgot. Okay?" Said Malfoy.

"Alright… It is good that this room has room and beds for both of us." Said Hermione, trying to be nice to him.

"Sure. Look, can I be in my room by myself for a little bit, Granger?" Said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"Why?"

"I just want to take a nap." Replied Draco.

"Well, that is what I was about to do."

"But I want to be here by myself." He said

"Well, like I said, this is my room too, Malfoy. You will have to deal with it."

Draco breathed heavily.

They both jumped onto their beds and closed their eyes. They were both too tired to even think.

Hermione heard something. It was someone knocking on the door.

"Hermione, are you there?" She heard Ron say.

"Yeah, Ron, i'm coming out." She said with a quiet and sleepy voice.

"It is eight P.M already. I thought I should come and ask if you want dinner."

"Dinner? Who made it?" She asked

"Mum sent us some." Ron answered.

"Oh, good. I love her food. Where is Harry?"

"He is downstairs, talking to . I think he made a new friend."

They both laughed.

"Really? Harry? Friends with… Narcissa Malfoy?" Asked Hermione

"Yeah… She said she was really tired of all these death eaters things. And that she was very grateful of Harry for saving Malfoy's life, two times. And in the end, she really didn't want Voldemort to win."

"Ha, weird. I wish this one was like that too." She said, looking at Draco sleeping.

"Maybe he is and I just don't know." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, right." Said Ron sarcastically.

The pair of them headed to the kitchen to eat their food.

"Hey Harry!" they both said together.

"Hey." Said Harry.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy looked at Hermione like she was some kind of animal they hated.

"You two will have to get use to this. She is a muggleborn. So what? What is so wrong about being a muggleborn? She is now your superior. And you will have to respect her no matter what. Or you are going to azkaban." Said Harry, seriously.

Hermione smiled at him. A smile that showed him that she was thankful.

"We will be heading to bed." Said Lucius Malfoy.

"I will take you to your room. Just to make sure." Said Harry.

"I'll go with you, Harry." Said Ron.

The four of them went to their rooms.

Hermione was quietly eating her food, qhen she noticed that there was someone else in the room.

"You just gave me a fright, Malfoy!" She said.

"I need to eat." He replied.

"I know you do. I was just pointing out that you made me scared."

"Yeah, well, I really don't care, Granger."

"Just drop it, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. What are you eating?" He asked, looking at Hermione's food.

"Oh, Ron's mum made it. It is really good. There is still some. Do you want it?" She replied.

"No thanks, I don't eat food made by bloodtraitors." He said, trying to look superior.

"You're such a git." Hermione said, walking away.

She encountered with Harry and Ron on the corridor.

"We have their wands. And they are locked inside their rooms." Said Harry.

"Hey, Hermione, do you want to play wizard's chess with me and Harry?" Ron asked.

"Umm… No thanks, I don't really like that game. And i'm not feeling good. I'll just go to my room and read a book."

Hermione got a muggle book out of her stuff. One of her favorites. It was a fairytale called 'Cinderella', by two brothers named Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm.

Her mum used to read this to her when she was younger. She missed her mum, her hug, and kisses before bedtime, every time she read to her. She missed her parents a lot.

She was almost crying by the middle of the story,when someone opened the door.

Of course. It had to be Draco Malfoy. The last person she wanted to see right now.

"What the fuck are you reading?" He asked her.

"A book." She responded to his idiotic question.

"I can see that. Is it a muggle book?"

"Ye-" She started, but did not finished because Malfoy started talking.

"That is disgusting! Get that filthy shit out of my house!"

"YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT MALFOY!" She said _very_ loudly. A bit scary, actually.

Malfoy looked like his father had just disciplined him. He was whiter than usual. He looked at her with a disgusted face and sat down on his bed.

"Why can't you just accept it?" She asked

"Accept what, Granger?"

"The fact that I am muggleborn. The fact that there are lots of Muggleborns in the world. And the fact that if it wasn't for muggles, wizards would probably not exist anymore." Said Hermione.

"Don't fucking talk to me." Draco responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried not to let him get to her. She got some other books out of her bag. She decided to read 'The rise and fall of the dark arts'.

Draco turned to his side and slept.

Hermione on the other hand, couldn't even read. She was thinking about how much he annoyed her, and how rude he was, and how she wished she wasn't there at that moment.

It was almost one in the morning, Hermione was tires, and went to bed. Still wishing she wasn't there.

It has been almost a week since the trio went to live in the Malfoy Manor. Hermione didn't talk to Draco a lot. Only Harry and Ron spoke to her. She didn't like to feel hated. She was tired of the looks the Malfoys gave to her. She was tired of them.

The minister of magic was coming to give them a visit in less than an hour. Everyone was waiting for him on the family room. No one said anything until the minister got there.

answered the door.

"Hello, everyone!" Said he.

"I will only be here for a bit. Not too long, I only want to know how everything is doing."

"So how is everything doing?" The minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, asked.

"Everything is fine, minister." Lucius Malfoy responded.

Not everything was fine. At least not for Hermione. Draco was still an obnoxious git. At least they were avoiding each other.

"Alright then. If there is anything you need, just show up in my fireplace." Said Kingsley, half apparating.

"Goodbye to you all!" He said happily.

Hermione kind of wanted to talk to Malfoy. She didn't like her relationship with him, of course, she didn't want to be friends with the git, she just wanted to know why he hated her so much. She thought it couldn't be just because of her blood.

Lucius and Narcissa were reading the daily prophet. Draco ran to his room.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron, spent the whole afternoon talking, laughing, and remembering the past.

"It's nine o'clock, I'm going to bed." Said Hermione

"Kay then, good night, Hermione." Said Ron.

"Night guys." She said

…

Hermione entered the room. Malfoy was reading one of her books. One of her muggle books.

"Ha! these muggles are such idiots." He said, after he noticed she was in the room.

"Brave new world. What an idiotic piece of shit." He finished.

Hermione was raging, on the inside. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit him. How dare he? How dare he get her book? How dare he read it? How dare he make fun of it in front of her?

"What are you doing with my book?" She said firmly.

"Well, Granger, reading. What else would I be doing?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it is my book. And you should've asked first if you wanted to read it. Now give it to me." Hermione said, with a really 'clever' voice.

"Come and get it Granger." Said Draco, with his hand in the air.

Hermione tried to get it from him. But he was too tall.

"Give me it Malfoy!" She screamed.

"You'll have to get it Granger."

She jumped so high, that he fell on the ground. And she fell on top of him.

They were both laughing.

Hermione, surprised, opened her mouth to say something. But instead, she got her book from his hand, and went to her bed.

The pair didn't say anything to each other until they went to sleep.

It was six o'clock in the morning. Hermione, Harry, and Ron always wake up earlier than the Malfoys to talk a little bit.

"So Hermione, how is everything doing with ferret?" Said Ron, laughing.

"Why you asking, Weaslel." Said a pale faced person who was now sitting by them.

"You woke up early today, didn't you Malfoy?" Asked Harry.

"Yes I did, Potter."

"Good. You usually wake up at twelve p.m." Hermione said. And the trio laughed.

"So uhm.. Draco. Do you still consider yourself as a death eater?" Hermione finally asked.

Draco looked at them in disgust. He got out of the table loudly, and ran to his room.

"Merlin! I didn't mean to be rude, I just, I don't know." She said to Harry and Ron.

"We know Hermione, he is just an arse." Said Ron

Hermione smiled.

A few hours later, she couldn't take it anymore. Hermione hated hurting people. And she felt like she had hurt Draco a lot.

She went their room. She needed to say sorry.

"Look, Malfoy. I'm sorry if I offended you today at breakfast." She told him

Draco looked at her, he didn't seem angry. He seemed grateful.

"That's fine." He said, and then looked away.

Hermione noticed that he was looking a bit sad. She tried to comfort him.

"Is everything okay? Would you like to talk about something?" She asked him.

"yeah, everything is fine."

"Okay then, if you need to talk about something just talk to me." She said, smiling at him.

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

Hermione looked at him in disgust. She was trying to be nice to him. Why did he act like that towards her? She started to leave.

"And Granger. No, I don't consider myself as a deatheater anymore. He's dead, isn't he?" Said Draco

Hermione smiled at him and finished leaving. He was not that bad at all. Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco didn't leave his room the whole day. He wasn't mad at Hermione, she wasn't the first person who asked him that. He just sat there. Thinking. Remembering all the bad things the death eaters did. Questioning himself, "why did I join them? I never liked the life." He thought. He hated everything about who he was, who he had to be.

It was almost time to sleep, he hadn't eaten nothing the entire day. He was indeed starving, but Draco didn't want to leave his room for nothing, he didn't want to talk to Weasley, or Potter. He wanted to be by himself.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door.

"Leave!" He said.

"Draco, it is me, your mother. I was wondering if you were hungry, I made you some food son." Said the calming voice of his mother.

"Come in mum." Said Draco, who had to clear his throat first.

"Son, are you okay? You seem a bit sad." She said, looking very concerned with her son, after all, she really cared for him.

"Mother, why did we join him?" Draco asked.

"I never joined him, but when I met your father he was already one one them, I couldn't help it, I loved your father too much to do anything about him being a death eater. I never thought he was coming back. I was really happy, I wanted you to have a good, normal life, but then he did come back a few years ago, I was devastated, I never wanted you to live that life. I never wanted you to be a Death Eater."

"I thought it was going to be easy, I thought I was going to be cool. I never thought it would be that hard. Killing people, and looking at him killing other people, and I even felt bad when I saw him killing the muggles, and those poor mudbloods." Said Draco.

Suddenly, a tear fell down his mother's face. She hugged him, and rocked him in her arms, like she did when he was a child. "It's okay now." She whispered while kissing his forehead.

"Now eat, darling" Narcissa said while getting ready to leave Draco's bedroom.

Hermione entered her room, she was almost ready to sleep, though she wasn't really tired, she didn't want to wake up Draco, whom appeared to be sleeping.

"Hello, Granger." He said to her, laying down. That gave Hermione a fright.

"Oh, hello Malfoy." Said Hermione, trying hard not to seem frightened by him.

"I can't sleep, I'm not that tired." He said to her.

"I'm not either." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her.

Hermione sat down next to him.

"So, how's life?" She asked him.

"Better now that he's gone." He said, smirking at her.

"This is weird." Hermione told Draco.

"What's weird?"

"You. Talking to me like that. Not calling me names. Funny." She said looking at the floor, instead of looking at Draco.

"Well, I am trying to be nicer to people, even mudbloods like you." He said sincerely.

Hermione frowned. The only time Draco saw her like that, was just moments before she slapped him on their third year at Hogwarts.

SMACK!

She had slapped him in the face. Again.

Draco was so mad, he didn't know what to say. He grabbed her really close to him.

Their noses were almost touching, they were both looking deep into each other's eyes, both frowning. When suddenly, out of nothing, Draco puled her even closer to him and kissed her. She kissed him back. Both of them didn't know why they were doing this, they despised each other, and this was so wrong. But it felt so…Right.

They both broke the kiss at the same time.

"What in the world was that?" Hermione asked him looking confused.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Draco asked loudly, he too, was looking confused.

"I… I don't know. Why did you even start to kiss me, Malfoy?"

"I don't know. But look Granger, this was a one time thing. It's never going to happen again, so you better not tell anyone!" He told her.

"Don't worry, I won't." She said to him.

Both of them went to their beds. Neither of them could sleep. Both were thinking about the kiss, and their feelings.

It was Wednesday morning. Hermione usually woke up at eight-ish in the morning. She was really tired, she didn't get a lot of sleep.

She went downstairs, and noticed that Harry and Ron were already down in the kitchen.

"Hey guys." She said

"What's up Hermione?" Ron said, smiling at her.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed again when she remembered what Draco told her.

"Oh, nothing." She said smiling.

"Thanks for waking me up, Granger." Said a voice coming from the stairs.

"You're welcome." She said. They both laughed.

Draco looked at Hermione, he most definitely was looking at her in… A different way.

"Are you guys little friends now?" Ron asked while he looked at Hermione, his face mixed with confusion and love.

"Of course not Weasley! Me and Granger never did anything, and will never be friends. So shut up!" Draco snapped at Ron.

Hermione gapped, she couldn't believe what he was saying. After what happened last night, she thought he would at least be nicer to her. But he _was_ Draco Malfoy.

"Okay then… Calm down, I didn't mean to offend you. And what's so wrong with Hermione anyways? She's nice, she's pretty, she's clever. She's just perfect." Ron was talking to Draco, but looking directly into Hermione's eyes.

Draco stopped to think for a moment. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to get beat up by Potter and Weasley at his own house.

"You should know what's wrong with her Weaslebee. You are a pureblood yourself." Draco said trying not to sound too mean. Which really didn't work for Ron, who was already jumping on top of him, and trying to hit Draco in the face.

"RON NO!" Hermione screamed terrified.

Harry and Hermione were trying to pull Ron off of Draco, who seemed to be a bit bruised.

"He's not worth it, Ron." Said Hermione, looking a Draco, she was indeed very disappointed at him.

Draco didn't know what to do. He wanted to smack Weasley right in the face, right in front of everybody.

They just stood there, every single one of them. All of them looking at Draco.

"Look, Malfoy." Ron was breathing heavily. "If you do anything to hurt our Hermione, if you ever touch her, or tell her anything of your stupid pureblood crap, I will fucking kill you! Understood?"

"Ron! Calm down!" Said Hermione.

"Well Ronald, let me just point out that I 'touched' her yesterday. And she seemed to like it." Draco was smirking, and leaving to his room.

Harry and Ron looked very surprised.

"Hermione, what the hell is he talking about?" Harry asked.

"I- I don't know how to say it…" She responded.

"Well freaking say. What the fuck happened that you liked so much?" Ron snapped at her.

"Ron, please. We.. We just kissed. Th-that's it." Said Hermione looking scared. She couldn't believe in what was happening.

Ron looked at her in disgust, and left.

"Harry! I'm, I'm sorry. It was just a kiss. And I didn't even like it that much." Hermione said to Harry without even thinking.

"But… Why? Why did you snog with Draco?" Harry was very confused.

"It wasn't much snogging, it was just a little kiss, Harry. I don't know why. It just happened, I don't know why. I'll- I'll promise not to do it ever again." Hermione said to Harry, she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to scream, to cry.

"It's okay Hermione. I don't care much. It's him who needs to understand this." Harry said looking at Ron, who was standing in the family room.

Hermione walked where Ron was standing.

"Ron! I didn't mean to hurt you, Ron! I am so sorry."

"You cheated on me, Hermione!"

"Cheated? Cheated? How could I cheat on you? We were never dating!" Hermione seemed surprised while she said that.

Ron opened his mouth, and then closed again. He looked from left to right. He didn't seem able to think of something to say.

"Look Ron, just because we kissed once, doesn't mean we are actually boyfriend and girlfriend. Would I like that? Yes, I would. But you never spoke to me again about that. So I am just trying to move on, because you didn't seem to want to be more than friends, to me."

"I know Hermione! But him? Him? Draco Malfoy? I thought you hated him! I can't believe it.."

"Ron! I don't effing like him, Ron. It was just a kiss! Can't you understand?"

"You know what? Whatever, Hermione. Go snog with Draco, he'll love it I bet."

Ron ran to his room.

Hermione sat down on the couch and started crying. She never thought this was going to happen, that Draco would tell Harry and Ron about last night. He was the one who didn't want anyone to know in the first place. She cried for hours and hours. Next thing she knew, someone was hitting something on her arm.

"Is she alive?" The person said.

"Of course she is, dear." Said a very soft voice.

"Wake up! Wake up you- You thing!" Said the voice she now recognized it to be Lucius Malfoy's.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy staring at her, making weird faces.

"I am not a thing, I am a person . And you should respect me if you don't want to go to Azkaban." Hermione said giving him a polite smile.

"Yes, yes, sure. You should be sleeping in your room, person." He said to her.

"I will. And what are you two doing awake? Do Harry and Ron know you two have been strutting around the manor?" Hermione asked them.

"Well you see, this is our house, and well, even if you are 'watching' us, we still are a married couple, and we need time for ourselves." Said Narcissa Malfoy looking disgustingly at Hermione.

"I understand it. But if anything happens, I will report you to the Ministry of Magic." Hermione told the two of them.

She left to her room. And checked the time, it was only five in the morning. But she didn't want to sleep, she couldn't, actually.


	5. Chapter 5

She left to her room. And checked the time, it was only five in the morning. But she didn't want to sleep, she couldn't, actually. She just laid down in her bed, and kept thinking about things…

Someone knocked on the door. Hermione sat up "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me and Ron." Said Harry's voice from behind the walls.

"Well, if you came here to tell me about how terrible it was that I kissed Malfoy, than you may go, I already know that"

But before they said anything, Harry opened the door and went inside the room. "Hermione, all we wanted to say was I'm sorry, I was really rude to you, and well, I wasn't very happy either, but, the point is, I am really sorry about how I treated you yesterday"

Said Ron, who truly looked as sorry as ever

. Hermione smiled, she had tears in her eyes. She hugged Harry and Ron, "It's okay guys, you know, I really am sorry that I kissed him." She said.

They all laughed. Suddenly everything fell silent, until Draco sat up and said, with a sleepy, but the same rude voice he always had "What are you doing here?".

"Good question Malfoy. We are here to tell you that even if we both do hate you, we don't care if you guys date, or kiss or whatever. But if you ever hurt our Hermione we will make sure to kill you." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"I am not going to date her." Draco said, looking at Hermione with disgust.

"There's not a reason why you wouldn't date her, Hermione is perfect, and you know that Malfoy. And I wouldn't want her to go out with a prat like you anyways, so I am just saying, that I would probably not approve of you two." Ron said sincerely.

Hermione smiled at him.

Draco didn't say anything for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure how he felt.

"And another thing, I would probably go mad if I found out that you and Hermione were… Doing… Things." Ron said.

"Well then Weasley, I just might go out with her now, I would love to see you go mad." Draco said sniggering

"You guys really don't seem to care about what I'm feeling." Hermione said. " It was just a kiss, we didn't even mean to do that, and I would never in my life date a person as terrible as you, Malfoy." Hermione said, she couldn't believe what they were saying, without even checking if she wanted to date Draco.

"Well you didn't seem to find me so terrible yesterday, Granger."

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING GIT!" Hermione screamed, and everyone went quiet, she finally let it out, and she was relieved.

"Calm down Granger, I didn't mean to get you all freaky and stuff." Said Draco laughing.

"Look Malfoy," Hermione was pointing her finger right into Draco's face "I did not like kissing you, and I would never ever do it again, and I only did it because I was tired, and you seemed so desperate to kiss me, that I felt bad."

Ron looked at Draco's now pink face, and asked "Why did you kiss Hermione anyways, Malfoy?"

Draco looked at Ron with his face burning with rage. "Get out of my fucking room Weasley! All of you, get out!" He spat

"Hey! You can't talk to us like that, Malfoy!" Harry said.

"It's alright Harry, I'll take care of him." Said Hermione, who was now calm.

"'take care?' Don't you mean snog, Hermione?" Ron said with a look of disgust.

"Ron, please, not now." She said while pushing Harry and Ron out of the room.

When Hermione closed the door, Draco was sitting on his bed, "What do you want?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I just felt bad for you."

"Well don't, _you_ shouldn't feel bad for _me. _It's not how it works. And why the hell did you feel bad for me when I was kissing you?" He said.

"I… I don't know, it just felt like you were desperate to do that, maybe not with just me, maybe with anyone." She sat down next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it." He said, very indeed fast.

"Good, so, are we okay now?" She asked with a happy look on her face

"Can't you see Granger? We'll never be okay. I hate you, and you hate me. You're a mudblood, and I'm pureblood. We can never be 'just fine'."

"I don't hate you Draco." Said Hermione.

"See? That's why I hate you. You're always so nice when everyone is so rude to you. It makes me want to try to be a better person."

"You're not a bad person, you just like to think you are."

"Just.. .Just stop! I can't take this!" Draco said to her.

"What? I'm just telling the truth!"

They both smiled, and, they were getting closer and closer, until it happened they were kissing, again. 'Oh not again' Hermione thought, even though she couldn't stop herself from kissing him.

Draco put his hands on her face and kissed her over and over again, small, but perfect kisses, he started kissing her neck when Hermione said "Alright, alright. That's it! I don't want this anymore."

Draco swallowed, had he done it again? Why? What was wrong with him? Was he going mad? Was he that desperate? The bushy haired mudblood? Why her?

Hermione laid down on her bed and started crying. 'What have I done? Again? Him? He hates me? Why?' She thought.

"Stop crying Granger." Said Draco.

"It's your fault! Oh, Ron's going to go mad now! Why do you keep doing this to me? Are playing stupid little games? Well it's not funny if you are!" She said, with tears all over her face.

"I'm not playing any fucking games! I don't know what it is. It's not my fucking fault. And just don't tell Weasley!"

"Of course I won't tell him! But what if he finds out? What if you tell him?" She said desperately.

"I'm not fucking telling anyone!" He was looking a bit furious while he said that.

"And look, please, please don't ever do that again. I can't take this anymore. What is wrong with you?" Said Hermione with tears still falling down her face.

"With me? What is wrong with me? You can't keep yourself away from me, and there's something wrong with me?"

"I can sure keep myself away from you. It's not my fault you keep on kissing me."

"I do it to shut you up!" Draco was laughing.

"Really?" Hermione started. "Well, then just tell me to shut up, and don't do _that_. It is simple."

"Alright. I will. Can you shut it now?"

Hermione got one of her books to read, and eventually fell asleep.

Ron and Harry were in the kitchen talking when Hermione entered.

"So, what happened when you were up there? Did you guys do it now?" Said Ron, trying to look cruel, but actually sounding frustrated.

"No we did not, Ronald! We just talked about what had to happen, and how foolish we were by kissing each other, and how that is never going to happen again." Hermione said

"Yeah, right." Said Ron, with a horrible fake laughter.

"Ron, I'm serious, you know me, you know I wouldn't do such things, not again."

"Yeah, sure." He said, even though he didn't sound sure.

"I love you Ron." She said.

Ron smiled and hugged her "I love you too Hermione"

When she hugged him, that's when it hit her, that's when everything turned black, and that's when she got dizzy, and if Ron wasn't holding her, she would have fallen. 'Do I really love him?' she wondered. She loved him as a friend, but did she really, really love him? Or was she over him, now that she had a little experience with someone else, even though she had no feelings toward Draco Malfoy, she thought, 'What if I have no feelings for Ron either?'

After the hug, Hermione just smiled at Ron "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, I just… I'll be upstairs for a little."

Hermione ran to her room, where _he_ was, but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was think for a while, even if it was a little hard with Draco Malfoy trying to annoy her. What a git.

It had been ten minutes already, Granger wouldn't answer him, and he was doing everything to make her listen, what was wrong with that girl?

"HEY GRANGER" He said loudly.

"What is it malfoy?"

"I was just wondering, what is wrong with you, I mean, you've just been sitting there for ten minutes." Malfoy responded to her question.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that, I realized I don't love Ron, I do as a friend, but not really love him like I thought I did. You know?" Said Hermione, not looking at Draco, but looking down.

"Yeah, I quite know how it is. I thought I liked Pansy, but it turned out, that I didn't really like her all that much, and she was really annoying." No one spoke for a while, "Just like I thought I liked the idea of being a death eater, but it turned out to be the worst decision of my life." He continued.

"But it wasn't a decision, you had to do it because of your family. Right?"

Draco was looking at nothing, but just wondering, if he could ever have escaped being a death eater.

"Yeah, right." He said. He started laughing suddenly "So what do you mean you don't like Weasley anymore? Do you fancy me now?"

"Oh, of course not" She started "I just don't feel the same way I did a few months ago, it's just that, I hugged him today, and well, it didn't feel like it used to feel."

Draco nodded and went back to listening to wizard rock on his radio.

"Did you know those are muggle devices?" Said Hermione pointing at the radio.

"It's not muggle, it was invented by muggles, but wizards use it too." He answered.

Hermione smiled.

A few moments later Harry was calling her to go to the family room.

"I'm coming!" Hermione said while going down the marble stairs

"Oh, Hello minister!" She said when she saw Kingsley Shaklebolt standing right in front of her.

"Hello miss Granger." He said smiling. "I can't be here for too long," he shot a friendly smile at Harry "I've got some ministry things to do." He seemed very satisfied with himself.

"So I'll just break it down for you," He continued "It has been two weeks since you have been 'helping' with the Malfoy family, and I think it is time we let them go to places they want to." "But of course, with your company." Shaklebolt added when he saw Ron opening his mouth.

"Well, that's great!" Said Hermione, smiling. Ron shot her an uncomfortable look.

"That is all, you three! I will be going now!" He smiled to the three of them and disapparated on a blink of an eye.


End file.
